LED display screens have stable performances, high brightnesses, gorgeous images, and long usage periods. The LED display screens are also energy efficient and environmental friendly. Due to the aforesaid advantages of the LED display screens, they are widely used in outdoors and indoors photo-electric displaying fields. An LED display screen is usually composed of a plurality of LED box bodies. A normal LED box body is formed by four frame fringes, however, shapes of the frame fringes are stationary, and the LED box body can't be bent. The LED display screen composed of the LED box bodies is plate on the whole, due to limitation of the structure thereof, this kind of LED display screen can't be bent without the help of arc connecting pieces or being designed as a box body with an inherently certain arc angle. Therefore, under the circumstance of various shapes, it is hard to mount this kind of LED display screen onto a wall surface, which has become a main deficiency of a traditional LED display screen technology.